general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikitopia/Issue Two
(Grave is sitting in a cheap motel room. Next to him are several bottles of painkillers and four bottles of expensive wine. It is obvious that he is about to commit suicide. There is a letter next to him on the bed saying that his mistress is pregnant. Just as he opens a bottle, his phone rings.) Grave: Hello? Derk: It's me sweetie, I'm just checking in on where you are, I have dinner and a blowjob waiting for you. Grave: I'm just- I'm just working late at the office...I'll be back soon... (He hangs up and begins to cry. He stops when the phone rings again.) Grave: Hey swee- Tommy:'' (with a Russian accent) You got my whore pregnant! You want your wife to know? Grave: N-no I- Tommy: Then you do mission for me. For my friends. Grave: I-I-I'm no one. I'm just an admin on The Walking Dead Wiki. I help 06 out at the main office occasionally. I'm n-no one... Tommy: You do your mission. Or I will end your life. And your wife knowing will be the least of your problems. Grave: But I- ''(The phone beeps as Tommy hangs up.) Grave: Ah fuck. (Grave takes a drink of wine and then pours the rest down the sink.) ----- (Grave is staring out of a window in the middle of a business meeting.) 06: Brandon Rhea wants to sell us a new antivirus software. Drummer: Who is he kidding? It's for the Russian Trojan, no one would buy that. 06: Grave, what do you think? (Grave just stares into space.) ----- (Brent gets up from his desk.) Brent: Cat, I'm leaving early. Cat: But y- (Brent walks out.) ----- (Grave and 06 are sitting in a meeting with Brandon Rhea and Sannse.) Sannse: You should really buy the antivirus. Our technicians say that the Russian Trojan is a big threat. 06: Yeah but they're Wikia technicians. They wouldn't even be able to hack your account if your password was "zombie123". Sannse: Good point. But my advice still stands. The Trojan will likely be altered. (06's phone rings and he leaves the room.) Brandon: Mr Gravelord, this antivirus will be crucial to your community's survival. I suggest you make it your...mission...to get it signed for. Sannse: Yes Mr Gravelord, your mission. Brandon: Do you understand your mission? ----- (Drew is trying to pick the lock of a BMW. The owner, a huge man with an ugly face, sees him.) Hippo: Oi, what are you doing you little shit? Drew: You wanna fight?! Come on then! Hippo: You're a fucking kid...jesus... (Drew sits in the gutter and puts his hands on the floor. He begins to cry.) Drew: I-I'm sorry mate...I'm just a useless thieving piece of shit... (Hippo's expression changes to one of guilt.) Hippo: Now listen, you're not a piece of shit alright, don't think about yourself like that. Now get up and shake my hand, and we can all be happy. Drew: O-okay... (Drew gets up and shakes the mans hand, which makes a squelching noise. He grins as he lets go, revealing that he'd picked up a dog turd out of the gutter and pressed it into the man's hand.) Drew: Who's the shit now mate? (Drew runs off. He runs through alleyways and eventually end up on a main road. He sees Bloxx's high rise apartment, and after a badass climbing sequence, enters through the roof.) ----- (06 re-enters the room.) Grave: You need to buy the antivirus. 06: What?! Jesus, are you fucking kidding me?! ----- (Brent enters the pub wearing a blue shirt. He sits at a table next to a long hair young man with long hair and a pair of glasses, who is wearing a denim jacket. Just as he is about to ask the man to move, a young woman walks in, wearing a blue jacket. Both of them rise to greet her.) Both: Kaley? Brent: Cameron Cameron? Cameron Cameron: At your service. Brent, I presume? Brent: Yeah. Cameron Cameron: Kaley, I didn't expect you to be so pretty. And Brent, you're not...you know. Brent: I'm not what? Cameron Cameron: Black. I always imagined you as being black. ----- (Drew is searching Bloxx's desk when he hears the door open loudly. He hides under the desk and hears heavy breathing. He can see through a gap in the woodwork that two men are holding Bloxx at gunpoint.) Riley: Where's the manuscript? Bloxx: O-over by my desk. P-please d-d-don't hurt me. (Lee walks over to the desk and picks up a briefcase, not noticing Drew. He slams it down on top of the desk and opens it to reveal the manuscript.) Lee: Here. Riley: Who did you tell about this? Bloxx: Just a few online friends...n-n-no one important... (Riley pushes Bloxx out onto the balcony, with the gun still pointed at his head.) Riley: Where is KatieTheAndreaFan? Bloxx: I have no idea who sh- Riley: Where is KatieTheAndreaFan? (Lee heads out onto the balcony. While both men are gone, Drew grabs the manuscript and runs, but he catches his arm on the corner of the desk.) Bloxx: I honestly don't know who she is... Riley: Where is KatieTheAndreaFan Bloxx: I don- (Riley casually pushes Bloxx over the railings, causing him to fall to his death.) Riley: Lee, where's the manuscript? Lee: It's right over- shit (Both men are suddenly aware that there must be another person in the building. Lee notices blood on the corner of the desk, where Drew caught himself. He takes a sample.) Lee: I think we found our culprit. Category:Issues Category:Wikitopia Category:Katie